girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Brother
"Girl Meets Brother" is the fifteenth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on November 28, 2014 to 2.4 million viewers. Overview Cory and Topanga are going out to celebrate their anniversary and decide to let Riley babysit Auggie for the first time. She enlists Maya's help, which leads Auggie to rebel against the girls. Farkle is upset that he is not apart of Riley's story out of school. Plot Riley comes home seven minutes after curfew, but Cory and Topanga really don’t care. Riley, however, decides it’s time for a change, and asks for a later curfew. She gets her curfew pushed back an hour, and to show her parents that she’s responsible, she gets to babysit Auggie while Cory and Topanga go on a date to celebrate their anniversary. Auggie’s excited to have Riley babysit him, and has the whole night planned, but he gets his heart broken when he finds out Riley has invited Maya over, and isn’t interested in playing with him. Cory and Topanga decide to skip their date so they can spy on the kids instead. When they come home, Auggie tells them he doesn’t want Riley as a sister anymore. Cory and Topanga decide not to intervene, but instead wait for Riley to do the right thing on her own. As the night is coming to an end, Riley realizes that she should have spent more time with her little brother, and she goes to apologize to Auggie. He forgives her, and Cory and Topanga agree they had the best anniversary ever. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Recurring cast *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Special guest star *Herbie Hancock as Himself Absent cast *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar Quotes Trivia *Peyton Meyer (Lucas Friar) did not appear in this episode. *A scene from the Boy Meets World season 1 episode "Cory's Alternative Friends," where Topanga kisses Cory at the lockers, is shown as a flashback. *A scene from the Boy Meets World season 5 episode "Graduation", which depicts Topanga proposing to Cory at Graduation, is shown as a flashback. *Riley names her egg "Amanda McScrambleface" and later develops a supporting cast for "her." *First episode not to use the setting of JQA Middle School. * First mention of Auggie's Kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Ducksberry, whom he has a crush on, and will appear in the second season. *After receiving a kiss on the cheek from Topanga, Farkle faints into Cory's arms just as he did in the pilot. *Maya is not used to seeing her own bare legs. *Special guest star, Herbie Hancock is a famed jazz musician, perhaps best known in the mainstream music world for his Grammy award winning 1983 instrumental "Rockit," as well as the acclaimed music video which was made for it. *Auggie says, "one bunny ear goes over the other bunny ear," which is the same thing Cory's little sister Morgan did to Eric when she was tying his apron for him in the Boy Meets World episode "On The Fence". *The events of this episode take place November 5, 2014, 15 years after Cory and Topanga's wedding and the BMW episode "It's About Time". International Premieres * December 26, 2014 (Canada) * February 3, 2015 (Australia) * February 27, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * April 10, 2015 (Latin America) * April 19, 2015 (Italy) * April 18, 2015 (Romania, Bulgaria) * April 25, 2015 (Czech Republic, Hungary, Poland) * May 22, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) * May 28. 2015 (Germany) Gallery Videos References Category:Girl Meets World Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Brothers Category:Girl Meets World episodes